This invention relates to the manufacture of rolls of fibrous webs, and especially to apparatus for removing trim from ends of elongate rolls of tissue which have been cut into short rolls of uniform lengths.
Known apparatus for removing trim from ends of elongate tissue rolls or logs utilize longitudinally extending moving belts and stationary bars that define a travel path for a log that has been cut into short rolls. An opening is provided over which the log is moved longitudinally, and the opening is so shaped and disposed as to allow the smaller trim to fall therethrough while the short rolls pass over the opening. Apparatus of this type has been found to be somewhat inefficient, requiring considerable attention by an operator to ensure that the trim falls through the opening.
Another prior art apparatus comprises cam actuated fingers for grasping and carrying individual short rolls across an opening while not grasping the trim to permit it to drop through an opening. Such an apparatus characteristically has a large number of intricate castings, springs, and small parts contributing to high initial cost and requiring considerable maintenance.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for removing trim from tissue logs.
It is a further and more specific objective of the invention to provide improved conveyor means for cut tissue logs that also operates to remove trim therefrom.